Thogenar
Geographical Features Almasr Mountains The Almasr Mountains are located in the far south of Thogenar. They are a shorter range, but very steep and filled with cliffs and canyons. They also form the southern cape of Thogenar, noted for its storms, and more than a few ships have been wrecked on its dangerous shores. It is also one of the cooler areas of Thogenar, with more frequent rains and winds which weather the rock. "Cape Almasr" is also used as a title for the southern cape of Thogenar. (Located at 17F, 17G, 16G) Baldemesh Straits The relatively narrow straits between Malkut and Thogenar, these waters are fairly peaceable, excepting in the fall and early winter, when a seasonal current can create many strong whirlpools and powerful riptides. Bashure Grasslands The Bashure Grasslands are located in the heart of Thogenar. Endless waves of grass spread out in all directions. While it is often blisteringly hot, the area of the Grasslands around the Sengro River is quite fertile. The grass and what small shrubs are located here are very hardy to survive the heat and are excellent at locking in moisture. While often appearing parched, the grasslands are known for blooming rapidly during the short rainy season, life propagating itself quickly before the long waiting of the dry season. (Located at 14C, 14D, 15D, 15E) Chalkar Woodlands The Chalkar Woodlands are found in the south of Thogenar. They are located between the Almasr Mountains to the South and the Urum Woodlands and the Bashure Grasslands to the North. Chalkar lies at an elevation between these two places. It is not quite as hot as the areas north of it, being both further south at at a higher, hilly elevation. It also tends to receive less rain than the humid Urum, leading to different sorts of trees and plants found here'' (Located at 16D, 16E, 16F) The Cleave The Cleave is the term used to refer to the section of land that connections Thogenar and the Midlands. It is comprised of a low flatland plain with hills rising on either side, flanked by the sea. It has been a place of conflict, trade and major events due to its strategic location and for the fact that it is exceedingly rich in iron ore deposits. ''(Located at 10D, 10E) Corohem Forest The Corohem Forest is a rather unique Geographical area of Thogenar. Seperated from the rest of the continent by the Falkaran Mountains, it has a different climate, receiving much more rain and cool winds. It is a fertile place, but geographically isolated. (Located at 11B, 12B, 12A) Dazjadt Desert The Dazjadt Desert is the largest in the world. In encompassea a vast swath of north-eastern Thogenar, taking up roughly a quarter of the whole continent. The Dazjadt has a variety of terrain within itself, from massive, majestic dunes to hard barren rock - in some areas, particularly the western reaches, there is even some scrubby plantlife clinging on. For the most part the desert is inimicable, with searing temperatures during the day. It is only habiteded on its edges - either the shorelines to the east or the scrubland borders to the west and south. The northern end of the desert provides a barrier for those coming into Thogenar from the North. (Located at 11E, 11F, 12D, 12E, 13D, 13E, 11F) Falkaran Mountains The Falkaran Mountains are the largest on the continent of Thogenar. They stretch up in the North-West Corner of the Continent, looming over the Shedoray Savannah. They are steep and tall, covered in valleys and mountain passes. While the eastern side is blisterningly hot and exposed, higher up there are many cooler plateaus and valleys, with the western side catches rainclouds. (Located at 11C, 12B, 13B) '' Insella River The Insella River flows down from Chalkar through Urum and then to the sea. Its banks, particularly in Urum, are exceedinly fertile. The mighty city of Stonehome is located around the Insella, near where it enters the ocean. Because of this, the Insella has a deep cultural and even spiritual significance in the area. ''(Located at 16E, 15F, 14E) Mount Jazurn Mount Jazurn is massive peak located around the middle of Thogenar, at the southern end of the Dazjadt Desert. Though it rises alone out of the landscape, it is perhaps the single largest peak in existence. Mount Jazurn is a volcano, still semi-active. Though it has not erupted in a long time, it still smokes on occaison. The mountain is said to be riddled with tunnels which lead down to a magma filled chamber that has been used as a forge for the mightiest of creations - a holy place to the Smith God. (Located at 13E) Sengro River The Sengro River is the longest in Thogenar, stretching across the Continent from east to west, flowing from the Tephosvar Hills to the ocean. The majority of the river flows through the Bashure Grasslands and the area around it is very fertile - as is the Sengro Delta found at its mouth in Urum. (Located at 14B, 14C, 14D, 14E) Shedoray Plains The Shedoray Plains are located to the west of the Dazjadt Desert, and to the East of the Falkaran Mountains. It is located on a highland table, at a mid level between desert and mountain. It is a rocky place, but with fields of grass and trees as well - while dry, it is much less barren than the Dazjadt Desert. Though mostly scrub and small trees, the plains dotted with the massive Tamo Trees, which are able to exist even in the hot environment. (Located at 11D, 12C, 13C) Tephosvar Hills The Tephosvar Hills are located in the west of Thogenar, south of the larger Falkaran Mountains and west of the Bashure Grasslands. These hills slope up from the grasslands and then down to the sea. They are generally fairly hot and dry and have sparse, but large, trees. There is a varity of other, smaller vegetation here - the region is known for a few varieties of fruit found only here. (Located at 14B, 15C, 16C) Thove Bay Thove Bay refers to the body of water where the Sengro and Insella Rivers empties. This large bay is where the city of Stonehome lies and it is therefore one of the most trafficed bodies of water in the entire world. Urum Woodlands The Urum Woodlands are located around the hot coast of Thogenar. They are a remarkably fertile place, the warm weather, winds and rain from the ocean, and the rivers entering the area all contributing to this, particularly the Sengro and Insella. The shores of Urum are noted for their mangrove trees as well. Urum is seen by many as the birthplace of civilization - ancient Creudyn structures dot this area. It was here that the mighty city of Stonehome was built and this region still today is considered by many to be the "Warm Heart of the World." (Located at 14E, 15F) Cities Akagami Akagami is an unusual city in that it is much larger area-wise than its population would suggest. The slapdash methodology of the construction, improved in more recent years (though barely) reflects the people who built it in the first place, the laconic Oni. With no real organization, the buildings are made of whatever was at hand at the time, ususally wood and to some degree stone, and the streets are wide but hardly worth calling streets in the first place. Despite the Creudyn declaring it unsound and generally unfit to be called even a town, the Oni who live there seem immensely proud of the place. For all its makeshift charm, Akagami does have a darker side; Oni raiders are generally from here, and this garners a great deal of negative attention from the nearby Creudyn towns. Despite being a city that is practically exculsively Oni, the city is kept running by a 'mayor' of sorts, installed by the Emperor of A-Felszentelt Uralom, who is Creudyn, and basically there to keep the Oni in line. Thus far, this has not been terribly effective, and has bred a great deal of resentment among the Oni of the city towards the mayor in particular and the Creudyn in general. For all its faults, Akagami can boast one major accomplishment; One of the largest distilleries for alcohol on the continent, and thus the main trading output for the city. (Located at 7AA) Features -''' Mayor's offices, Akagami Great Distillery Hofmal 'Features - '''Walls of Hofmal, Great Shipyards of Hofmal ''(Located at 12AL) Stonehome Stonehome is said by many to be the oldest city in the world, and this may very well be true. It is certainly one of the largest, if not the largest, a sprawling, bustling metropolis of solid, wellcrafted stone. Stonehome is located on the eastern coast of Thogenar, where travellers and merchants from all across the Western world converge. It has traditionally been the ancestral seat of power and culture for the Creudyn. The walls of Stonehome are some of the best examples of stonework in the city and its walled, organized docks are a a major center of commerce. Stonehome is also the home to a large number of metalworkers and magic practitioners specializing in artificing. Many consider Stonehome to be "the center of the world" - and this may not be an over-exaggeration. (Located at 13AG) '''Features - Walls of Stonehome, The Great Armoury,Vasfal-Stonehome Road, The Grand Foundry Valepso (Located at ) Vanfaal Vasfal is a city located in the west of Thogenar, where the originator tributaries of the Sengro River meet. Located on the hot Bashure grasslands, the river provides the city with life - and with its main means of transportation, the river being used as the main road of import and export. Aside from this, a road has been built paralleing the river, connecting Vasfal with Stonehome and providing a rich trade network. (Located at 10V) Features - '''Wall of Vasfal, Vasfal-Stonehome Road, The Metalworks of Vasfal, University of Vasfal Vanphel Vanphel is the most northerly major city on Thogenar. It sits at the Thogenar end of The Cleave and for many it marks the end of Thogenar (and, depending on your attitude, the end of civilized lands). Vanphel's location has made it a nexus for trade of every sort and it is almost always surrounded by travelling caravans. The confluence of ideas led to the establishment of the University of Vanphel to record and impart knowledge - it is regarded as one of the premier institutions of its kind. ''(Located at 6AE) '' '''Features - University of Vasfol Vanistat (Located at 14AJ) Vanszent (Located at 13E) Vorszem Features - The Sea Wall (Located at 12X) Category:Geography